The Little Merman
by Marsetta
Summary: Hiccup Haddock takes the roll of Ariel in this adaption of The Little Mermaid. Jack is his Eric. Let's see if they will find the happily ever after the original pairing had. Has Slash. Rewritten differently, posted separately as The Little Aviarian.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello... Yes it is another story. I am so sorry. I need to work on my other fictions, but I got an idea and had to go with it. Don't worry I will get to my other stories. This one only has three or four chapters. It would have only had two, but I got lazy, that and I got an idea for a part and it went from a hundred words to nearly six hundred and I don't like super long chapters. **

**Here you go, HiJack/The Little Mermaid!AU **

**I Don't Owneth this fandom or any I use herein. **

* * *

In a kingdom far under the see, a king was sitting on his throne. He was waiting for his oldest son to enter. Earlier that day he had a visit from his royal adviser, Gobber the Crab, and was told of his son's journey's to the surface. Hiccup Haddock, the oldest son of Stoic, the king of Berk, the biggest kingdom under the sea. Hiccup is the oldest of four. His younger brother Snotlout has been trying to get his throne since they could talk. They are the only sons of Stoic and are the only choices for successor. Hiccup ran into his sisters, Merida and Rapunzel on his way to his father.

"I would hurry, there Human arms." Merida said as the boy swam as fast as he could to get to his father, ignoring the taunts sent to him by his sister.

"Father? You wished to speak with me?" Hiccup asked as he rushed into the room. His trusty friend Toothless following behind him.

"Hiccup. I heard from Gobber that you have been going up to the surface." Stoic said as he rubbed his eyes.

"Is this true?" Hiccup rubbed his arms and looked down.

"You know that it's forbidden." Stoic said, making Hiccup flinch.

"You are not to go up to the surface anymore." Hiccup nodded before leaving the room, swimming as fast as he could once he was out of view.

"Keep an eye on him Gobber." Stoic told the crab before dismissing him.

* * *

Hiccup swam through the water at top speed, unfortunately it wasn't a very fast top speed, which just got him criticism from his sister and brother. He got to his hide out and removed the rock and entered it. He looked at all his items.

"Your father said that we aren't to go to the surface anymore." Toothless said as he lounged around poking random objects.

"We are going up tonight. There is something I want to see before we stop." Hiccup said as he pushed things around.

"But Hiccup, your dad said no." Toothless told the merman.

"We'll just go up, see what I want to see and then come back down." Hiccup told the Catfish.

"What is it you want to see so bad?" Hiccup smirked as he picked up a dingle-hopper.

"I want to see a human."

* * *

Jackson was grinning as the ship moved along the sea at an incredibly speed. His dog, Wind, was at his side.

"Prince Jack. How is the trip?" The captain asked the teenager. Jack spun around and grinned at the crew.

"I have to say, it is great to be going home." Jack said. Wind barked before rushing him and knocking him down.

"Hey Wind, I know, you are glad to be going home again too." Jack said as the dog licked his face. Bunny, the royal adviser that accompanied him on his trip, cleared his throat.

"Well, I have a birthday present for you Prince Jack." Bunny motioned at a cloth covered statue sitting on deck. Jack vaulted over the railing and landed right next to the statue. He removed the cloth to reveal a statue of him, standing heroically with a sword in hand.

"Uh, thanks Bunny." Jack said before backing away from it.

"I designed it made myself." Bunny said as he looked at the statue proudly.

* * *

Hiccup grinned as he made his way to the surface. But when his head popped above the surface, he found that it was raining. Not to be deterred he swam through the water till he found a ship. He swam closer to it till he could touch it. He lifted himself up so he could see on saw a party being held. He watched with fascination until he saw a boy, he couldn't be more then a few years older then Hiccup himself. He had pretty, soft looking brown hair and the most contagious smile. Hiccup found himself smiling back at him, even though he couldn't see him.

"Hiccup, we need to go back. Your dad is going to kill us." Toothless tried to get the merman back to their home. Hiccup ignored him in favor of watching the boy dance. Before any more could happen, the rain turned into a massive storm, throwing the ship to and fro. Hiccup backed up and watched from a distance. It seemed that they were going to be okay, that is, till he heard barking coming from the ship. Hiccup watched as the boy jumped back on board to save the animal. The animal was safe, but something fell onto the boy, knocking him unconscious. Hiccup swam over to the boy as fast as he could. He held the boy's head above the water as best as he could while dragging his body through the water to the only land Hiccup had ever seen.

* * *

Jack groaned as he came to. He looked up, but everything was blurry. He heard a voice, a beautiful voice that was urging him awake. All he could see was the silhouette of a boy. But that soon disappeared. He groaned as a dog started to lick his face.

"Wind buddy." Jack said as he woke even further. Bunny was quick to follow the dog and saw Jack sitting on the beach.

"Prince Jack! Thank goodness you are alright." He said as he helped the young prince up. Jack just continued to look out to sea.

"A boy. He saved me." He said as he was led to the palace to get cleaned up.

* * *

Hiccup was swimming around in circles. He didn't know why, but everything was brighter. Gobber was suspicious, so he followed him one day. He looked in surprise as the boy went int a cave that held thousands of human treasures.

"Hiccup!" He exclaimed, stopping Hiccup in his tracks.

"Gobber." Hiccup gasped. "What are you doing here?" He asked as he tried, but failed, to hide as many human items as he could reach.

"I can explain!" Toothless rolled his eyes as he swam lazily around the cave, ignoring most of what was happening.

"Humans?" Gobber asked. "You love one don't you?" Gobber asked accusingly. Hiccup bowed his head and blushed.

"It will never work Hiccup." Gobber told him. "For it to work you would have to change," He pointed at all of Hiccup.

"You just gestured at all of me." Hiccup said as he put the items back on their shelves.

"Exactly. You would have to change all of you." Hiccup rolled his eyes, hiding his hurt. He looked away.

"Oh, Hiccup." Gobber said. Hiccup left the cave, followed by Gobber and Toothless.

* * *

Hiccup made his way back to his cave, still feeling depressed by his talk with Gobber. He didn't look up when he entered.

"Hiccup." Hiccup looked up and saw Gobber sitting on one of the shelves.

"Look, Hiccup, I'm sorry for earlier. I got you a present." Gobber said as he motioned to something behind him. Hiccup looked up and saw a statue of the boy he saved.

"Thank you Gobber!" Hiccup exclaimed in excitement as he spun the crab around. He let the crab go and swam over to the statue.

"He is gorgeous isn't he?" Hiccup asked as he let his hands trail over the statue. Gobber let the boy alone with the statue. He was called by Stoic then so he hurried to the merman, hoping that he hadn't found out about the gift he arranged for Hiccup.

"Ah, Gobber. How is Hiccup?" He asked as he twirled his staff in his hands.

"Hiccup? He's good. Why wouldn't he be good. He is just fine." Gobber stammered out.

"That's good. I have seen his change of behavior. It got me thinking, he seems to be in a particularly good mood lately." Stoic started, the twirling of his staff was slowed.

"Tell me, is my son in love by any chance?" Stoic asked. Gobber started to stammer.

"In love, no, why would he be in love? It isn't like he is in love with anyone, especially a human someone nope no siree." Gobber said rapidly. Unfortunately Stoic heard every word.

"A HUMAN!" Stoic yelled out before storming out of the room to find his son.

* * *

Hiccup was laying underneath the statue.

"WHAT IS THIS?!" Hiccup was startled when he heard his father's booming voice.

"Dad! What are you doing here?" Hiccup asked as he, once again, tried, and failed, to hide his human artifacts. His father glared at the things in the cave.

"I will NOT have my Son disrespect me in this way. You disobeyed a direct order." Hiccup glared at his father.

"He would have died! I saved him!" Hiccup said without thinking. He quickly covered his mouth with both hands.

"HIM! You are in love with a Human, A Male HUMAN?!" Stoic yelled before he started to destroy all of Hiccup's things.

"Stop!" Hiccup cried out as he grabbed his fathers arm. Stoic shook his son off of his arm before he singled onto the statue. Hiccup watched from the ocean floor as his father charged his staff.

"No." Hiccup whispered before covering his mouth. The staff went off. Destroying the statue, reducing it to nothing but rubble.

"Dad-" Hiccup started, but he was cut off.

"You are no son of mine." Stoic said before leaving the cave. Gobber followed, trying to convince Stoic to reconsider. Toothless knew that Hiccup wanted to be alone, so he followed the king, trying to help Gobber. Hiccup was crying over a large chunk of statue when twin eels slithered into the room.

"The little boy seems depressed. Wouldn't you say so Ruffnut?" The male eel asked his sister as the two circled the boy.

"He does Tuffnut. Do you think that Pitch could help him?" By now, Hiccup was watching the two wearily.

"What do you mean?" Hiccup asked with a raspy voice.

"Pitch, the sea witch could help you with your problem." Ruffnut said. "He could help you. Make you feel whole again." Tuffnut supplied. Hiccup glared at the ground.

He lifted his head with a steely expression. "Bring me to him."

* * *

Toothless saw Hiccup swimming away from his cave with two eels.

"Hiccup!" Toothless tried to follow, but the eels hit him with their tails, stopping him from talking to Hiccup. Toothless and Gobber, who was right behind Toothless, followed Hiccup and the eels to a cave. Hiccup entered the cave with trepidation.

"Come in Hiccup." A deep voice said from deep within the cave. Hiccup, against his better judgement, followed the voice into the cave.

"I hear that you have a very big problem." Pitch Black, the sea witch said as Hiccup came into view.

"You are in love with a human, am I right?" Pitch asked as he moved around the room, grabbing things and moving them around, seemingly rearranging his cave.

"Y-yes." Hiccup stammered.

"I have something that can help you. I could give it to you, for a price." Pitch said.

"What?" Hiccup asked quietly.

"I could give you legs." Hiccup gasped.

"How?" Pitch laughed at the boy.

"With magic, how else. But there is a price." Hiccup bit his bottom lip.

"What is the price?" Pitch grinned at the boy's gullibility.

"If you can't make the human fall for you, and kiss you, by the end of the third day, then I get you." Pitch said matter-of-factually. Hiccup gulped.

"And one more thing. You will give me your voice." Pitch grinned. Hiccup's eyes widened.

"I-I, what about my dad?" Hiccup asked.

"Who, Stoic? Didn't he just tell you that you weren't his son?" Pitch asked as he waved over the bowl in the middle of the room. It showed an image of Stoic, denouncing Hiccup as his son. Hiccup looked away.

"Fine." He mumbled.

"I'm sorry, I couldn't hear you, what did you say?" Pitch asked, smirking in triumph.

"Okay. I'll take your deal. If I can't get him to kiss me, then you can have me." Hiccup said confidently. Pitch grinned.

"Just sign here." A contract appeared in his hand. Hiccup gulped before signing the paper.

"Now say Ahh." Hiccup did as he was told, and he could feel as his voice was torn out of him. It felt cold. Everything he was was in his voice, it was all he had. And now it was gone. Pitch lifted Hiccup's chin with a single finger.

"Good luck with your task." Hiccup could feel as something changed. He could no longer breath. He swam with all his might, Toothless and Gobber helped him up to the surface. He popped up and took a much needed gulp of air. He quickly made his way to shore. When he was seated on the sand he took a look at his new legs. Just then a seagull crashed right next to them.

"Hey Hiccup! Longtime no see." Fishlegs said as he got to his feet.

"You seem different." Fishlegs mused.

"Hmm, A new hair cut?" Hiccup shook his head.

"Hmm, this is a hard one, it's right at the tip of my tongue." Gobber got fed up with the bird.

"He has Feet!" He yelled out. Fishlegs' eyes widened.

"Why, it seems that you do have feet now. Have you tried walking?" Hiccup shook his head and tried to pull himself up. Hiccup stood unsteadily on his new legs as Gobber, Toothless and Fishlegs looked him over. He didn't know why, but he covered the spot between his new legs, embarrassed about it for some reason.

"We need to get you some human clothes." Fishlegs finally announces. He quickly flew over to an old sail. He flew back and started to wrap the sail around Hiccup's waist.

"There we go. The perfect clothes." Fishlegs said. The sails hanging dangerously off of Hiccup's hips. Hiccup grabbed the longer end of the sail and threw it over his shoulder, tying it off to make a makeshift sleeve.

"Even better." Fishlegs said as he gave Hiccup a thumbs up, well a feathers up. Hiccup grinned. This was the first step in his quest to be human.

* * *

**How was it? I was actually inspired by a picture on Deviantart. I'll add a link on my profile.  
**

**Read/Review!**

**Mars**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter two. Sorry it's so short!**

**I DoN't OwN iT! **

* * *

Wind barked and ran from Jack. Jack called out before following the running dog.  
"Wind!" He called out.  
He found Wind barking at a boy, who was clinging to a rock trying to get away from the barking dog. Jack quickly grabbed the dog around the neck to get him to stop barking.  
"It's okay bud." Jack said when the dog calmed down.  
Jack looked up at the boy sitting on the rock. He looked so familiar.  
"Do I know you?" The boy nodded happily with a grin.  
"You can't be," Jack started, but then he realized that the boy wasn't talking.  
"Can you not speak?" Jack asked as he held his hand out for the boy.  
The boy shook his head sadly. "You can't be him then." Jack mumbled as the boy stood.  
"I would like to know your name." Jack said as he led the boy to the castle.

* * *

Hiccup wanted to speak now more then ever, to tell the older boy who he was, when they had met and how.  
Instead, he followed silently. The dog, Wind if he heard correctly, was trailing behind them excitedly. He took a quick glance behind him and saw Fishlegs give him a feathers up. Gobber followed them at length, so as not to be spotted.

* * *

Hiccup was led into the castle and was immediately whisked away by some of the staff. The boy grinned at him when he looked back.  
Hiccup was stripped and tossed into some water. His skin was scrubbed and his hair was washed.  
He was then dressed in human clothes and brought into a really big room with a table.

* * *

Jack and Bunny were talking at the table when the door opened. Jack looked up and his grin vanished, replaced with sheer awe.  
The boy from earlier was dressed up and his hair was held back.  
The boy walked into the room hesitantly. His hand were held in front of him, wringing together in embarrassment.  
Jack made his way to the boy slowly. When he made it to the boy he gently took his hand in his own, his other hand went to the boy's lower back as he led him to the table. Bunny watched him with narrowed eyes.  
Jack wasn't the next in line, so he didn't need to have an heir per-say, but he was a prince and there were things expected of him.  
Jack ignored Bunny and pulled out the boy's chair.  
"I would love to find out your name." Jack said as he pushed the chair in. The boy turned red. Then he did the most peculiar thing, he hiccuped.  
It was fake, Jack could tell, but then why would he, "Your name is Hiccup?" Jack asked surprised.  
The boy, Hiccup, nodded with a grin. Bunny looked at the two and sighed, shaking his head and sending for lunch.

* * *

Hiccup sat on his bed, he had only a full day and a half to get Jack, the prince it seems, to kiss him. He heard laughing outside his window and walked over and peered down at the ground, where Jack was playing with Wind.  
Hiccup smiled and leaned against the door, watching the two fondly.  
Jack looked up at him and Hiccup grinned before slipping into the room and closing the door.  
Gobber was giving Hiccup a lecture on how to get Jack to kiss him. But Hiccup ignored him, laying on the bed. He tried to keep his eyes open, but the drifted closed and he fell into sleep.

* * *

**Like it? I will finish this one soon, I hope.  
**

**I know what is going to happen, but I just need to get it onto the page.**

**Read/Review!**

**Mars**


	3. Chapter 3

**This is the third chapter. I went ahead and did something that might be considered bad. **

**I don't own.**

* * *

Hiccup and Jack made their way through the town. Jack had decided to show the younger boy around that morning and as soon as breakfast was finished the two made their way out of the castle.  
Jack and Hiccup were in the carriage and Hiccup was grinning and laughing silently. Jack looked at him with a matching grin and offered him the reigns.  
Hiccup took them and they shot off at a speed that threw Jack into his seat. Hiccup was enjoying the feeling of wind in his hair. He snapped the reigns and laughed again, making Jack wish he could here the voice that would have accompanied him.

* * *

Gobber was following them as best he could. He looked down at the water and saw Toothless.  
"Have they kissed yet?" Toothless asked as he kept up with him. Gobber shook his head.  
"No, we need to get them into the mood. They are going on a boat ride, we'll use that to set the mood." Gobber said before the two made their way to the lake the two humans headed for.

* * *

Jack and Hiccup were sitting opposite each other in the small row boat. Jack was rowing them through the water.  
"Kiss the boy!" Gobber said from the water.  
"Did you hear something?" Jack asked. Hiccup frowned and shook his head before glaring briefly at Gobber. The crab in mention just shrugged.  
Fishlegs flew onto a branch above the humans.  
"This scene needs some romantic music to get the two into a kissing mood." He said before clearing his throat.  
"Someone should put that poor animal out of his misery." Jack said as he cringed at the horrible screeching. Hiccup covered his smile with his hand. He looked at Fishlegs with a sympathetic look as the bird stopped and looked hurt. Gobber shook his head before taking over.  
"Do you hear that singing?" Jack asked. Hiccup just smiled. Jack was lost in the green eyes of the other. He started to lean forward, just a bit further. Hiccup could feel his heart pounding in his chest as he leaned forward too.  
Before their lips met, the boat tipped over sending the two into the water. Tuffnut and Ruffnut swam away while laughing lightly. Gobber and Toothless glared at the two eels as Jack helped Hiccup up onto dry land.

* * *

"That was close. A little too close. That little tramp." Pitch said from inside his cave.  
"I bet the they will be kissing before sunset for sure." He floated upwards and started to collect ingredients calmly, an evil smirk on his face.  
"Not if I have anything to say about it." His laugh sent shivers down anything within hearing distance.

* * *

Bunny walked out and saw Jack leaning against the wall, looking over at the ocean.  
"Jack." Jack turned slightly to show that he heard.  
"You have to settle down soon." He said. He put a cloak around the shivering boy's shoulders.  
"For all you know, the one you will settle down with is nearby." Bunny said. He had talked with North, Jack's brother and the King, about Jack's relationship with Hiccup. Since the king has kids of his own, Jack won't need to have children to keep the line going, so North saw nothing in keeping Jack from loving Hiccup and hiding it.  
Bunny left without another word, he would leave Jack to think about it.

Jack was looking out at the ocean when he heard something coming from the beach. He squinted to try and see who it was. He saw a woman, singing. The longer he looked the more he fell in love with the figure. What he didn't see was, what looked like, black sand surround him and then dive deeply into his being.

* * *

Fishlegs flew into Hiccup's room, waking the sleeping duo.  
"CONGRATULATIONS!" He screeched as he ruffled Hiccup's hair and grabbed Gobber in a one-armed hug.  
"What are ye going on about?" Gobber asked. Hiccup looked at Fishlegs questioningly.  
"The Prince is getting married." Fishlegs said.  
"But, men can't get married, it's against the law. Hiccup and I looked." Gobber said as he flipped through a book that he and Hiccup went through the night before.  
Fishlegs deflated a little.  
"Oh." He flew out the window without another word. Hiccup looked at his hands, he was so close to crying. He pulled his legs up to his chest and started to cry silently into them.

* * *

Hiccup was sitting on the dock, watching the boat that held the prince and his future bride sailing into the sunset.  
Fishlegs came flying at them so suddenly Hiccup was startled out of his tears.  
"Hiccup! I was flying and I saw that the Sea-Sea witch was watching the-the mirror and singing with a stolen set of pipes!" Fishlegs said frantically. "Do you hear what I am telling you?" He grabbed Gobber and banged him against the dock twice before releasing him.  
"The prince is marrying the Sea Witch in disguise!" Hiccup looked up and at the moving boat.  
"Are you sure about this?" Gobber asked while rubbing his head.  
"Have I ever been wrong?" Fishlegs asked.  
Hiccup got up and looked at the boat, remembering Pitch's words. He made up his mind and dove into the water.  
Gobber cut the ropes on some empty barrels and they went crashing into the water.  
"Toothless," Gobber started.  
"Way ahead of you." The catfish said before speeding off, a barrel connected to a rope that he pulled followed him, Hiccup hanging on as they moved quickly through the water.  
Gobber watched only a second before going to find Stoic.

* * *

Hiccup made his way onto the ship. He watched as Pitch, in female form, was attacked by a bunch of animals, the sight made Hiccup smile just a bit. All of a sudden, Wind bit the witch on the butt and Fishlegs was able to snap the shell necklace that was around his neck, sending it to the floor right in front of Hiccup. The shell smashed to pieces and A voice was heard coming from the broken shell.  
Shining gold light swirled around Hiccup starting from the broken shell and ending at Hiccup's throat.  
Jack, who was standing in a trance, shook his head and looked at Hiccup confusedly.  
"Hiccup?"  
"Jack."  
"You can talk?" He smiled brightly and the two ran to each other. "You're the one."  
"Jack." Pitch said as he stood. "Get away from him." He sneered when he heard his own voice coming from his mouth.  
"It was you all the time."  
"I wanted to tell you." They both moved closer together, but before they could kiss, the sun went down. Hiccup groaned in pain and fell to the floor, his legs changing back to his tail.  
"You're too late." Pitch said with a terrifying grin. His form changing back into his regular, male, form.  
Jack stared at Hiccup's tail, which ripped through the pants he had been wearing. Before Jack could react, Pitch grabbed Hiccup and jumped into the water. Jack peered down into the water before running to release a row boat from the side of the ship.  
He started to row to where he saw a shining golden glow.  
"Jack! Where are you going?!" Bunny called from the ship.  
"I lost him once, I won't do so again!" He called, still rowing the boat. He quickly grabbed a spear and dived in. He saw Hiccup jump onto the man from the ship and was thrown off, hitting a rock. The man lifted a trident and pointed it right at Hiccup. Jack lifted the spear and threw it, cutting the man's arm.  
"JACK! Look out!" Hiccup yelled out, struggling against the black things holding his arms.  
"After him!" Pitch yelled at the two eels.  
Just as Jack took a much needed breath, he was pulled back under water. He struggled against the eels. He saw a crab and an oddly black catfish helping him. But he was too deep, there was no way he would reach the surface in time. He could feel as his lungs started to fail. He gasped, bringing in seawater. He choked, unable to get to the air.

* * *

Hiccup watched as Jack drowned, unable to get to him. The eels had been able to stop Gobber and Toothless from helping him.  
Hiccup was horrified as Jack's lifeless body sunk. Pitch laughed at that.  
"So much for true love." He told Hiccup. His attention still on Jack. Hiccup noticed that the black tentacles had left his body. He picked up the spear Jack used and stabbed it through Pitches body.  
"What?" Pitch said with a horrified look on his face. He started to shake, his body changing into black sand. He dropped the trident and tried to pull the spear out of his chest, but it was too late and his whole being turned to sand.

* * *

Stoic turned back into a merman and picked up his crown from the black sand, placing it on his head.  
He picked up his trident and looked at his son, who had grabbed the boy and swam him to the shore.  
Hiccup was crying into his chest. Jack was lying still. Stoic knew that the boy was dead.

* * *

**See, bad. I have two ways this could end. I will post the bad way first and the good way second.  
**

**Read/Review!**

**Mars**


	4. Chapter 4

**Well, This is the sad version. **

**I don't own them.**

* * *

Hiccup sobbed into Jack's unmoving chest. Stoic and Hiccup's sibling were watching the two. Hiccup hasn't left the human for two hours. People had come and gone, leaving their condolences. North, Hiccup's much older brother watched from the other side with his wife, Toothiana, and their kids. All of which were crying.  
Hiccup finally looked up.  
"Why?" Hiccup asked, his hands clenched Jack's shirt and his knuckles were white.  
"Why did he have to die?" He had tears falling down his face.  
"He saved us, and this is how they repay him?" He started to sob again.  
Merida held Rapunzel as the girl cried over a man she didn't know. Snotlout actually looked hurt as he watched his older brother cry.  
North pulled his wife closer and she hid her face in his chest. 

* * *

It has been five years since the death of the human. Hiccup has decided to stay with the humans and his father gave him legs.  
Hiccup was walking down the beach, The beach. Tears fell. He always walked down his path, every year on the day of Jack's death.  
Bunny watched over him silently. He had taken the boy in, given him a home and made sure the boy had everything he needed. He treated the boy as a son.  
Stoic would come visit sometimes, but this year he didn't.  
You could usually find Stoic waiting for Hiccup in the water, but this year, it wasn't Stoic that waited for him.  
"Snotlout?" Hiccup asked, his hands shaking.  
"Hiccup," Snotlout's face was one of tragic loss.  
"Father, yesterday. He went out to help one of the neighboring kingdoms." Snotlout said, his voice breaking throughout his words.  
Hiccup saw the crown in Snotlout's hands.  
"It's yours if you want it." Snotlout said, "The funeral is tomorrow." He told Hiccup.  
Hiccup wrapped his arms around himself and sank to the sand. His face was blank as he stared out to sea.

* * *

**I know, sad huh. Don't worry I have a happier version.  
**

**R/R**

**Mars**


	5. Chapter 5

**Here is the happy version.**

* * *

Hiccup was watching the boy when his father came up behind him.  
"Can you do something?!" Hiccup asked hysterically. Stoic looked down at them. It was then that he noticed that the boy's hair had changed color and his chest was moving slightly.  
"I can try something, if it's okay with you." Stoic said when a man, who was close to his size, walked up to them.  
"If you can help my brother in any way, please do." North told the merman.  
Stoic lifted his trident and pointed it at the now white haired man. A golden light shot fourth and hit him in the chest.  
Jack's eyes shot open, his iris' changing from brown to blue.  
His legs changed into a tail and his heart started to beat regularly once again.  
Hiccup exclaimed in delight as he hugged the boy.  
"JACK! I thought I had lost you." Hiccup said into Jack's shoulder.  
North smiled at the two, now, mermen.  
"Hiccup. What happened?" Jack asked as he looked at the tear stained face of the boy he loves.  
"You drowned. My dad had to change you into a merman to save you." Hiccup said as he bowed his head.  
Jack used his right hand and lifted Hiccup's face, his hand now cupping his face.  
"As long as I am with you, I don't care where I am." Jack said before kissing Hiccup.  
And they lived Happily Ever After.

* * *

**You can tell that I like the sad version better. I don't mean it, I just don't like all the happy endings, I mean, where are my happy endings? I don't have one so they can't have one, or at least, not like mine, whenever I might get one. I sound bitter... Sorry.  
**

**Read/Review!**

**Mars**


End file.
